User blog:Cinnabar The Evil Gem Chemist 55555555555555555550/The big chat drama of June 2014
So tonight there was a huge drama on the Wikia Chat. I am really upset that everything just descended into drama and arguments tonight. The Wikia Chat is usually a nice place to hang out. But those of you that were here just before me writing this blog post will be aware that the chat was not the cozy calm place it usually is. Basically, putting it lightly, everyone on the chat at the time fell out. It is no one's "fault", but a little bit of everyone's including my own. It is easy to point the finger as to who started this drama. A big cause of the fight was me using the word "'Murica" over and over, having no idea it was actually an insult against Americans. I see the word all the time and I've even seen Americans use it. I simply had no idea it was an insult. I understand there were several Americans on the chat I offended, but what happened next, I really did not like. People started bringing in things that were completely outside of Chat and bringing them into main chat for everyone to see. So let me explain this a bit more. I have many different "lives". I have several online "lives" that I prefer not to meet. If people saw some of my other "lives", I would be judged so bad. Many of these "lives" accidentally stumbled upon by others were brought onto the chat and used against me. I was slandered on main even after I told these people to keep it in PM. I just didn't want the chat's atmosphere to turn nasty. But these people just kept posting this stuff in the main chat for everyone to see and ignored my pleas to keep this in PM to avoid drama. I reacted terribly to this and started banning people. I just wanted a drama-free chat. That just made me look like a tyrant. Then people were ganging up on me and turned against me and caused more drama than there was previously. By this point, many of the 6-7 chatters that were on the chat had been driven out by the drama. And for those that were driven out, I am incredibly sorry that this drama happened and the atmosphere on chat turned nasty. This is the first time this has ever happened and hopefully it won't ever happen again. It really is not like the community on this Wikia to descend into arguing like this. At this point, I realised the atmosphere was just going to get nastier and nastier and it got to a point where it was too much, even for me. So I quit the chat. No doubt people are talking behind my back. Someone said something that actually upset me quite a lot and this makes me wonder if my other "lives" have been distributed. No names mentioned. I have kept this part really vague. Even the person that did this and said this probably won't know it was them. It was really upsetting to watch us all descend into arguing for the first time, and this is after about a year. What's more upsetting is that other parties involved refuse to believe it was anyone but me who started it. I am basically the enemy for the first time. No one started it! It just kind of, developed. I am just hoping all of us involved can let it go and put the whole thing behind us, pretend it never happened, and instead of blaming others, why not just blame the heat? I am as upset as you guys that this happened tonight and hopefully it won't happen again, and if it does, then I will try and not react so bad to it. This was incredibly upsetting. I thought it would take a bit more than me accidentally using an insult for everything to descend to arguing and abuse of powers. Lefty7788 (talk) 20:34, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I have turned off comments to prevent the continuation of drama from the chat. PS: It seems we can't all forgive and forget. I turned comments on, the drama continued. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs